


Daredevil Headcanons

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a proper fic! Just several headcanons that I have about Daredevil and especially Fisk and Wesley. I have posted these on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trans Wesley

There was a theory going around about Fisk saving Wesley from something, right? What if it was something similar?

“Jem” Wesley doesn’t realize what the problem is until he’s going through puberty and he’s all like *raised eyebrow* the fuck are those things on my chest.

He does some research in the library, figures out what the issue is, and brings it up in the middle of dinner, because he doesn’t think it’s a big deal, he should start taking steps to remedy his discomfort, that’s all.

Cue Wesley senior flipping the fuck out and his mother crying and his little brother looking at him really weirded out. I think he came from a very strict household, so he knows that when his dad says “no”, it’s final, and he’ll have to deal with it.

He saves for a safe binder and gets to school a little sooner than necessary so he can put it on in the bathroom. He pretends to have a goth phase so he can wear darker colors, not all those flowery things that his mother likes and his father approves of. It’s a small victory. He refuses to wear skirts, arguing that the boys at school are pervs and lift it, and cuts his hair reasonably short. “What? It’s fashionable. Many girls wear it like that at school, I swear, dad.”

He doesn’t have true friends, and his social life is greatly diminished because he now dresses like “a fucking weirdo”. His mates at chess club don’t complain because they have enough social problems of their own. He doesn’t actually come out, doesn’t ask anyone to call him “he”, especially the teachers, because they would report it to his dad, but he does ask to be called Wesley instead of Jem.  
His father does find out about all his shenanigans eventually, and sends him to conversion therapy. Wesley takes it as he can, plays the good little girl, says he was just having a rebellious phase. He knows it’s a lost battle, and he loses hope to ever be the man he feels like.

He becomes the perfect woman. Does his nails, wears make up, push-up bra, pencil skirts, the whole she-bang (pun not intended). He smiles and makes his eyelids flutter and swallows the bile that clogs his throat. He takes it as a performance, as a part he has to play. He imagines himself a constant actor, and it makes it easier. Even when he’s away in college or after, feels the shadow of his father, not allowing him to be who he is.

He starts working for Rigoletto at 25 and ends up as Fisk’s assistant not long after. He feels guilty for liking him, for being attracted to him, and has a brief panic about his identity which is solved by some internet forums that say that it’s ok, you can like men if you are a trans man, it doesn’t make you any less trans. He learns the word “bisexual” that day.

After a few months Fisk confronts him, asking him if he has some kind of problem with him, because he often looks uncomfortable when Fisk is around (Wesley is uncomfortable 90% of his waking hours, but his boss doesn’t know that). When Wesley denies it, Fisk tells him that, although he knows that their line of work is not classy, Wesley shouldn’t put up with it if he was being disrespected by any of Fisk’s men. That often a woman in his position- “But I’m not a woman” Wesley blurts out accidentally (he’s tired of lying and his boss is always nice to him and he has a headache), and Fisk frowns confusedly so Wesley explains that he’s trans, but that it’s ok, really, he deals with it, he will make an effort to hide his discomfort better. Fisk doesn’t really know what to say so they leave it at that.

A few days later Fisk gets to him when he’s alone even though Wesley has been avoiding it since the reveal and tells him that he’s done some research about what Wesley said, and that Fisk can call him a man and a he, if Wesley prefers it, and can use more gender-neutral terms when other people are around if Wesley doesn’t want to come out yet (or ever). Wesley wants to cry but he doesn’t. He thanks him and accepts.

It makes all the difference in the world, having someone respect you, having someone knowing your real self. Fisk doesn’t misgender him once and does sophisticated linguistic jumps to avoid gendering him in front of others. And Wesley’s armor starts fading: first the skirts turn into pants, then he stops wearing makeup and nail polish, he cuts his hair really short. Fisk notices the changes and gets him a set of quite comfortable binders for his birthday (it’s the first time Wesley hugs him). Finally he starts taking T and tells his coworkers to call him a man. When he meets someone new he introduces himself as Mr. Wesley.

He gets top surgery a year after. He’s not sure he wants to get the other one. When he goes to pay the hospital bill they tell him “it’s been taken care of”, and the only reason Wesley doesn’t go hug Fisk for a whole week is that his chest is still sore.

Someone calls him the t-slur in front of Fisk and Fisk shoots them in cold blood. Wesley yells at him that he can’t just go killing his allies’ representatives, but the effect is somewhat diminished by the huge grin on his face.

Fisk takes him to his tailor so that he can get proper suits, teaches him how to choose his ties (Fisk doesn’t usually wear them, but he knows his shit). Wesley tries to teach Fisk about wines as a repayment, but the man is helpless at it.

At some point Fisk finds himself staring at Wesley and says casually “You are a very handsome man, you know?”

Wesley tries to play it off as a joke. “Why do you sound so surprised? I know for a fact I was a beautiful woman.” 

“You weren’t a woman.” Fisk states resolutely, and Wesley smiles, he goddamn grins so widely. “And you weren’t happy. Now you are. It’s a good look on you.”  
Fisk feels very happy, too, when Wesley kisses him.


	2. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw something about superheroes au and before I remembered that Daredevil is actually a superheroes show, my mind started thinking about which superpowers the characters (other than Matt) would have.

**Foggy Nelson** : the ability to talk to animals (he’s basically a disney character, why not go there? Also he uses animals as his spies in order to get information to win his cases. Maybe forces a bat to follow Matt around and tell him about his daredeviling)

**Karen Page** : bloodbending (LISTEN Karen looks like this cheerful little ray of sunshine and no one knows, no one even suspects what she can do, and when they find out, it’s too late)

**Claire Temple** : the ability to make injuries heal faster when she sings (we’ve all seen Rent, right?)

**Wilson Fisk** : inner beast (aka  the ability to control and harness the power of a demon or beast living inside you)

**James Wesley** : the ability to control probablity (most likely limited, not an absolute control, because otherwise everyone would be so, so fucked) 

**Vanessa Marianna** : the ability to see the past and/or the future of a person (by touching them, she sees flashes that she sometimes has trouble to interpret)

**Ben Urich** : limited mind reading (he can know what you’re thinking at that moment, but can’t dig through your memories for especific information. of course, if he asks you about it and he brings it to the forefront of your mind, you’re screwed)

**Doris Urich** : the ability to control plants (if you think this is no big deal, remember jumanji)

**Elena Cárdenas** : bringing people back from the dead (but since she’s the first one to die in the show...) 

**Maci Stahl** : ice powers (think Elsa, but more in control, and probably a stronger will)

**Madame Gao** : power of persuasion (she convinced a fuckload of people to blind themselves, this is really not far from the realm of possibility)

**Ranskahov brothers** : some kind of elemental control, like earth and water bending.

**Nobu** : the ability to shoot blades out of his hands 

**Leeland Owlsley** : the ability to talk to machines

**Father Lantom** : the ability to see the devil in a person

**Jack Murdock** : self-healing powers (not inmediate, but he healed much faster than a normal human)

**Sgt. Brett Mahony** : the ability to be very done with foggy


	3. Fiskley Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every ship needs a Hogwarts AU. Someone should write one. These are just ideas.

This would be a bit after Harry left Hogwarts. Fisk would come from a muggle family. His dad might have had some run in with magic before, enough to know he doesn’t want his only son to be involved in any of it, so he takes his family away to America the moment the first owl arrives with Wilson’s acceptance letter. The Headmaster doesn’t send Hagrid to track him down because he’s not Harry Potter, he’s just a nobody. Wilson ends up killing his father when he’s twelve, and his mother sends him back to England afterwards and places him under the protection of wizards, so he ends up entering his first year of Hogwarts at 13.

The same year is also Wesley’s first year. He’s a pureblood, but his family (all Slytherins) is going through a rough patch in terms of money (maybe they supported Voldemort, and lost everything in the gamble), and they’re too proud to admit it. James doesn’t give a fuck. James is a little Hermione in the making, reading magic books way too advanced for his age; this little boy has an unending thirst for knowledge, and he has been able to satisfy it at his parent’s house. He probably doesn’t give half a shit about purity of blood, because he has read about great wizards who came from muggle families, and he knows that there’s not much difference.

They don’t meet at the train. Wesley notices Fisk during the Sorting, because he’s too tall to be amongst them, and some cruel whispers can be heard when he’s selected for Hufflepuff. “Of course he’d go there, that’s the useless house” someone says, and James whispers back a long list of wonderful Hufflepuff witches and their accomplishments before all the first years around him are called up to the Sorting Hat. It barely touches his head before yelling “Ravenclaw.”

People pick on Fisk... at first. My head canon is that he has some kind of learning disability, add that to the fact that he’s thirteen in a class of eleven year olds and you have a recipe for disaster. His classmates and the older students laugh at him (especially the ones from other houses, but huffies tend to ignore him rather than tease him, and he’s so alone) until he beats a fifteen-year-old Anatoly up and almost kills him. 

People pick on Wesley as well, because he’s tiny and fragile (and looks even more so behind those enormous glasses he wears) so Wesley starts sitting with Fisk when they have classes together because he kind of wants the protection he could bring him and because no one sits with Fisk (first because he was a social pariah, now because everyone is scared of him. Everyone but Wesley). When he notices that Fisk has problems following their classes, he offers to tutor him. And Wesley meant it as a business transaction, “you give me protection and I help you with school things” but he discovers that Fisk is actually a great guy, if a bit shy, and they become good friends.

Their second year is Rigoletto’s last year. He’s the king of all illegal trade -love potions, fire whiskey, enchanted quills, skiving snackboxes (amongst other Weasley Twins products)- and he wants to pass the business down to somebody else when he leaves. Tiny Wesley convinces him that Fisk is the best option for the part. 

Ravenclaw Gao has a small army of gifted students making love potions and enchanted quills. The Slytherin Ranskahov brothers (even if they’re still wary about Fisk) know all the passages in and out of the castle, and smuggle in everything you could imagine. Leeland is the arithmancy teacher, but he’s in on it, because he’s salary is shit and he hasn’t got morals; he manages to keep the whole operation hidden from the headmaster. Gryffindor Nobu is deep in some shit and everyone’s terrified of him. If an outsider poses a threat, Nobu deals with it. Nobody ever tells the teachers who’s behind all of this because of fear of Nobu.

When Wesley and Fisk are on their third year, Matt and Foggy come to the school. Matt’s a Slytherin and Foggy is a Gryffindor, but that doesn’t stop them becoming friends. Matt sees the pit of illegality that Hogwarts has fallen into, and wants to change it. He has Stick’s training. He finds out about Fisk’s operations and tries to sabotage them in any way he can.

By their fourth year, Wesley and Fisk are rarely apart for more than a couple of hours. They sneak into each other’s Houses, and since no teacher ever checks, they get away with it (because honestly, what classmate would chance ratting them out?). Fisk has put on a lot of muscle, and Wesley is now almost as tall as him. Fisk tells Wesley about how he killed his father while they are drunk. Wesley holds him and kisses him sweetly (as far as he’s concerned, Fisk is the only person in the world who deserves sweetness). 

In their fifth year, there’s an exchange attempt. The Triwizard Tournament has been deemed too dangerous, but there’s a will to strengthen the relationships between wizards and witches of different countries, so a small sample of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students turn up for the year. Third year Karen comes from Beauxbatons; Foggy begs Matt to help him befriend her, and the trio become inseparable. Sixth year Vanessa comes from Durmstrang, and Fisk is in awe; Wesley is jealous, but what Wilson wants, Wilson gets, and Wesley helps him woo her. They make the most terrifying couple at the Yule ball; Wesley doesn’t turn up because he can give Wilson up if it will make him happy, but dammit, no one can force him to actually _see_ it. After a couple of dances Fisk and Vanessa go find him (Wesley was brooding by the lake) and Vanessa tells him that she really doesn’t mind sharing. Fisk tells him that he loves him for the first time.

Their sixth year is when things start going south. Fisk misses Vanessa so much that he gets sloppy, makes rookie mistakes. He starts beating up purebloods who make racist remarks. His whole operation is being shut down piece by piece by some freak in a black mask. Everything is coming to an end, and Fisk can feel it. Foggy finds out about Matt’s secret, and when Karen comes to visit during Christmas break, she finds his friends not speaking to one another. While she’s there, she stumbles on some of Wesley’s shenanigans, and wants to report him to the teachers, but Wesley attacks her. She uses a shield to stop a killing spell, and it bounces and kills Wesley instead. Francis, a tiny Ravenclaw who followed Wesley around like a puppy, is the one who finds his body.

7th year Ravenclaw student Ben Urich mysteriously disappears while trying to expose Fisk and his buddies. Fisk is found guilty and gets caught while trying to escape to Bulgaria, where Vanessa waits for him. He’s sent to Azkaban, where the Dementors slowly leach away every last good memory he has of Wesley.


	4. James Wesley as a sex worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson Fisk met James Wesley because he hired him as a full service sex worker.  
> This is actually now a fic! But it's coming up slowly. It will be long and good, I hope.

A few years ago I heard on a radio show about luxury full service sex workers, who would charge you a pretty penny, but who had high education (maybe even more than one degree), spoke several languages, etc. Basically, you would be hiring the person for a pleasant evening of engaging conversation and you’d end up doing the dirty with a highly trained professional.

My point is: James Wesley was a luxury full service sex worker, and that’s how he and Wilson Fisk met.

Fisk probably didn’t have time for romance when he was first building his empire, and also might have wanted to keep it a bit hush hush that he also liked men, not to mention he’s not the greatest at seducing people, so he might have wanted to hire someone who would be discreet, agreeable, and really good in bed. Enter James Wesley, 25 years old, trying to pay off the student loans he took for his two degrees, who speaks several languages and has a dry sense of humor that Fisk apreciates. 

And they get along like a house on fire.

Wilson was not so sure about the whole idea at first, found it distasteful perhaps, but then he has this incredibly good-looking young man in front of him that he barely dares to look in the eye, and he doesn’t seem to care if he stutters or gets distracted, and he makes him laugh, and part of him thinks it’s all fake but another buys the act. Plus, he has an excellent taste in wines. The night ends at a fancy hotel and they  _click_ together, and even though he’s the one paying Fisk is a very generous lover and Wesley makes the prettiest noises. They end up meeting again. And again. And again.

James has had a few regular clients but he had never felt drawn to any of them like he feels drawn to this mysterious man. It’s not like he has any horror stories about the job, because he serves a rather fancy clientele, but Wilson still stands out from all of them. He finds Fisk’s shyness endearing and his passion in his beliefs enthralling. Not to mention that he’s a spectacular lay. He starts looking forward to their evenings together, and he fully knows he’s shooting himself in the foot, but can’t stop it. Or maybe he tries. Maybe he calls Fisk before he makes his next appointment with some bullshit excuse about how it’s against company policy to go on over X dates with the same client (Fisk can tell it’s bull, but maybe he takes it personally and that’s why he doesn’t insist).

Haha, that’s a lie, Fisk fucking insists, because Wilson Fisk is nothing if not driven and persistent and really, Wesley should have known better than to try and pull something like that on him. 

Fisk shows up at the cafe where James takes his morning coffee -he doesn’t even want to know how Fisk found out about  _that_ \- and offers him a job, with a paycheck even bigger than the one he gets right now, and an offer to pay off his student debts as a bonus. Wesley accepts (after subtly making sure that he’s not being hired to be Wilson’s personal boytoy).

He ends up in Hell’s Kitchen -which he  _hates_ \- surrounded by a bunch of dangerous people who look at him like they would love to put a bullet in his brain, but he loves his new job, he’s intoxicated with the amount of power he deals with, and Fisk is still a spectacular lay, so he can’t really complain.


	5. Unrequited Fiskley: James is in love with Fisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came from my friend's comment about Fiskley.  
> "oh my god im gonna cry wesley loves him so much and he just doesn’t see it??? or maybe he does and just doesn’t know what to do"

Of  **course** Fisk sees. He’s not an idiot. He knows Wesley would die for him and he knows  _why_. He tries not to encourage it, but it’s so difficult, you know? Because Wesley takes care of him, balances Fisk’s red rage with his cool calm, advises him, keeps him out of danger,  _helps him in his dates_. 

He knows that loyalty like that can’t be bought, and that’s what he would say if he ever had to give any explanations about it, but that’s not why he keeps him close. Fisk loves him. Wesley is his best friend, the best friend he has _ever_ had. He wants him by his side, wants to share his idealised new world with him. He just isn’t in love with him.

Wesley accepts what he can get, even if he knows his love is hopeless. His place is by Fisk’s side, for better or for worse. And if he can make his employer happy and keep him safe… then all his pain is worth it.


	6. Mattfoggy: Foggy says "I love you" all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Matt never realised Foggy was actually in love with him.

Real talk we all know that Matt is the one who does the pining (you’re lying to yourself if you think otherwise, but mutual pining might be a possibility as well) because Foggy is attracted to Matt, but from the first time he sees him he thinks “That guy is way out of my league” so he accepts any following feelings as something that would never become true, which makes it more manageable. 

SO Matt is pining quietly all over the place and you know what makes it worse? That Foggy would CONSTANTLY tell Matt that he loves him, he would mention it in passing, and often, because Foggy is the kind of friend who takes any opportunity to tell you how much you mean to him. And Matt wants to die because he wants Foggy to be  _in_ love with him, not just love him.

And that’s why Matt never knows that Foggy is in low-key in love with him, because Foggy doesn’t lie about it.


	7. Francisley headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship Francisley, per se. But. But. But.

Francis having a crush on Wesley. Francis coming to hate Fisk, because Fisk has him, and it’s not fair because Fisk already has Vanessa, why can’t he leave Wesley to him?

Wesley and Fisk have fucked in the car. While it was moving. While Francis was driving. And Francis had to drive on as he heard his employer rock his crush’s world. Like probably it was on purpose? Fisk noticed how Francis looked at Wesley and decided to stake his claim all over him.

Francis following Wesley around, trying to protect him. He’s Fisk’s bodyguard but he thinks his time is better spent guarding Wesley (Fisk agrees, because he also worries about Wesley, who’s a lousy shot and has 0 chances in hand-to-hand combat).

Francis wanting to follow Wesley when he leaves the hospital, wanting to be there for him, because Wesley is distressed about Vanessa and Fisk and he’s not thinking clearly. But he stays, because Wesley asks him to, and he can’t deny the man anything.

Francis finding Wesley’s body, and he can’t breathe, can’t accept what he’s seeing, can’t believe Wesley is… Fisk beats him up and Francis takes it, grateful, and he wishes Fisk would go on and kill him, because what’s the point of living? After he failed Wesley?

Francis leaving with Vanessa and vowing to actually protect her, to save her from anything, to take a bullet for her if he must, because he knows that Wesley loved Fisk but he also loved her. Wesley never loved him, but Francis will keep one of Wesley’s loves alive and happy, whatever it takes.


	8. Heartbreaking Soulmates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that post going around with an idea for a soul mate au, but with people having the last words their soul mate will ever say to them in their skin, rather than the first?

You know that post going around with an idea for a soul mate au, but with people having the last words their soul mate will ever say to them in their skin, rather than the first?

Well.

Wesley has been frustrated all his life, because his words are simply “Thank you, Wesley.” He has come to terms with the fact that he will never know who they are, even when he loses them, but he still feels bitter about it sometimes, when he sees them across his chest in the mirror.

Wilson is at the hospital, next to Vanessa, and upon checking his phone he sees he has a voice message from Wesley. He listens to it. “Sir, I’m dealing with an issue concerning your mother, but there’s nothing to worry about, I will be back with you shortly.” and he feels like the blood freeze in his veins, because those are the exact words curling around his left leg, and he calls Wesley desperately, again and again and, even though he knows there’s nothing anyone can do.


	9. Vaniskley SPN AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tw: mentions of suicide)
> 
> It doesn’t have to be a supernatural au, but what if there were demons in the DD universe, demons with whom you could make a deal and they’d collect your soul in ten years?

I can imagine Vanessa, standing at a crossroads and making a deal to bring James Wesley back. She knows she doesn’t have enough knowledge nor skills to run whatever is left of Wilson’s empire on her own, and she’ll need an assistant. Moreover, she knows that Wilson was devastated at Wesley’s death, so he brought him back for her husband. She knows Wilson loves them both, and she can give that to him.

Wesley is horrified. “I am not worth your soul! What where you thinking?” Vanessa tells him to make it worth it, and hurry up, they only have ten years, and she refuses to spend another month apart from Wilson.

So they break Fisk out of prison (”surprise, sir, I wasn’t really death!”) and have lots of kinky threesome sex for a few days. Then they start putting all of Wilson’s empire back together, and they are  _happy_.

After a while, Fisk realises that Wesley is hiding something from him, that he’s terribly sad for some reason, but he won’t tell him why (because he had promised Vanessa to keep it a secret). At some point they run into some demons, who taunt them about how they can’t wait until they have Vanessa to themselves and Fisk is like “care to explain?” So Vanessa and Wesley come clean and Fisk hugs them for a very long time. “I will fix this.” he swears.

They spend years looking for a solution, even going so far as to kidnap Matt Murdock and making him go over Vanessa’s contract with the demon to see if he can find any way out of it. They threaten to kill Foggy if he doesn’t comply, so Matt looks for any escape possible, but he doesn’t find anything, the contract is airtight.

As the fateful day approaches, Vanessa tells them that it’s ok, that she’s glad to have had these ten years with both of them, that he wouldn’t change that for the world.

However, when the hellhounds come, they don’t take her away; they take Fisk, who had gone behind their back and exchanged his soul for Vanessa’s. They watch, horrified, as the invisible beasts tear him apart.

There’s not much to be done after that. Wesley gets them a poison that will give them a quick, painful death, and mixes it with two glasses of red wine. They drink together and they kiss for the last time in this life. 

After all, they lived in Hell’s Kitchen for years. How different can actual Hell be?


	10. Vaniskley sex head canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am garbage.

My favorite head canon about Fisk (in bed) is that he’s into the most vanilla sex imaginable. He doesn’t fuck, he makes love. We know he’s really respectful of Vanessa, and that’s why I imagine that he would ask for consent repeatedly for every tiny thing. He wants to make their partners feel comfortable and safe. He’s also terrified that he would hurt them if he lost control.

I can see Vanessa having sex with him and asking him constantly to go  _harder, for fuck’s sake Wilson, I’m not made of glass_  and he tries but he really can’t. Vanessa ends up going to Wesley and asking “how do I get him to fuck me like he means it” and Wesley laughs and says “good fucking luck with that, I’ve been trying for the past twelve years.” 

They end up giving up and just fucking each other hard instead every now and then while Wilson watches. Wilson winces one time that Vanessa is pounding into Wesley with a strap-on and murmurs “I don’t understand why you two are so violent” and Wesley just arches an eyebrow at him, thinking _I’ve literally seen you destroy a man’s head with a car’s door_. Wilson seems to get it (because he has spent a lot of years deciphering Wesley’s eyebrow language) and adds “Why would you want to hurt the one you love?” which is a total mood killer, so Vanessa and Wesley stop fucking and go cuddle Wilson instead.


	11. Vaniskley omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know most people don’t like omegaverse, and I’m not as excited about it as others, but not as disgusted either (as long as we keep mpreg out of the equation).
> 
> But can we discuss omegaverse Vaniskley please. PLEASE.

Fisk is an omega but most people think he’s a beta. People whose skull he’s crushed thought he was an alpha, because no beta (let alone no omega) should be this strong. I think this would get him a lot of trouble with other criminals, like they wouldn’t respect him because he’s an omega, and stuff like that.

Wesley is a beta. His biology allows him to be more level-headed. Has posed as alpha and as omega for the job several times (depending on whether he needed to intimidate or to be underestimated).

FINALLY WE HAVE ALPHA!VANESSA OBVIOUSLY. Masking as a beta sometimes, because there are some prejudices against lady alphas and she doesn’t like to stick out unless she has absolute control of the situation. 

In fact I really would like that in this verse, the most common were alpha and beta males and beta and omega females, so Vanessa and Wilson are kind of an exception and that’s another way they find comfort in each other.

So at the beginning we have Wesley pining the fuck over Fisk, but he doesn’t dare to make his intentions known, because he thinks that Fisk would be better with an alpha and he’s always going to put his employer’s needs over his own (bc let’s be honest Wesley’s feelings for Fisk are a lil bit unhealthy).

Fisk likes Wesley well enough but he has kinda low self-esteem and thinks that Wesley wouldn’t be interested in him in a million years so he tries not to think about the other man too much because there’s nothing to do, really. He repeats that to himself at least once a day. He’s coping. He is. Also, he wouldn’t ruin a perfect friendship/employee-employer relationship by trying to pursue him, because he’s terrified of losing him.

Enter Vanessa and Fisk is flabbergasted. He wants to kneel for her and follow her around and have her in his life forever. They both think the other one is a beta (bc that’s the usual thing) but during their first date they reveal to each other the truth and Vanessa was interested before, but now she’s truly invested in making this work (even though the date ends quite catastrophically, what with Anatoly barging in).

Wesley is happy that Fisk found her. He is, honestly, even if it hurts because now there isn’t the slightest possibility that Fisk could want him. Before, Wesley was the most important person in his life, and now he doesn’t even have that. Still, he thinks Vanessa is right for him, and respects her a lot for giving Fisk something he can’t.

Vanessa catches on everything those two idiots are thinking and face palms  _hard_. When Wesley goes pick her up that day that Fisk is upset she says “You know, he loves you as well, and I don’t mind sharing” and Wesley, of course, tries to deny it, but Vanessa insists “He always speaks of you with such fondness in his voice. Plus, the three of us have been in the same room only in a couple of occasions, and I saw him looking at your ass at least six times.”

She knows it will be more difficult to convince Fisk so she drops “subtle” hints about how she had always dreamt of forming an alpha/beta/omega triad (she hadn’t, but she, too, wants to make Fisk happy, and is not opposed to take Wesley into their bed), comments on how good Wesley looks in his suit (Fisk blushes and she thinks it’s  _adorable_ ), etc. and in the end she just straight up says “You are enough for me, but you’d rather have us both, wouldn’t you?” and Fisk agrees.

Then one day they invite Wesley for dinner and when they finish eating they tell him that they want him to stay, and there’s a fleeting look of confusion and sheer  _hope_ in his face that he quickly replaces with one of polite interest, but really, he’s not fooling anyone. Fisk kisses him tentatively and Wesley responds with the urgency of a man dying of thirst who has been offered water.

Vanessa sits in a comfy armchair, panties off, dress rumpled up, a glass of red wine in one hand and masturbating with the other to the image of her husband getting pounded into the mattress by his right-hand man.


End file.
